A variety of wireless devices may employ wireless radios to provide wireless communication, one to another, such as computers, wireless phones, wireless routers, and so on. In some of these devices, conversion from analog to digital is utilized to process the signal for communication, generally through use of an analog/digital converter (A/D converter). Aliasing may be encountered, however, when performing analog/digital conversion, which may result in out-of-band signals. These out-of-band signals may have a negative impact on the signal and even render the signal unusable for its intended purpose.
One technique that may be utilized for translation and filtering is through use of anti-aliasing filters. However, traditional anti-aliasing filters may be difficult to derive, especially if gain to the signal is required. For example, an analog signal may be received by a radio. The radio may convert the analog signal to a digital signal, as well as provide gain to the signal for further processing. However, the gain may interfere with anti-aliasing of the signal. This interference may thereby decrease the amount of gain available when filtering the signal.
The same reference numbers are utilized in instances in the discussion to reference like structures and components.